


Dancing On This Emotional Swing

by Zuhelle



Series: Underfell SOLYGBM Fluff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adult!Frisk, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), F/M, Frisk's dream actually comes true, I NEED MORE ROMANTIC TENSIONNNNNN, SOLYGBM, Sans takes out his dusty trombone, Sooner Or Later You're Gonna be Mine, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, alternate night after Sans's talk with Noah, and something magical happens in Noah's old bar, i love SOLYGBM BUT I NEED A BREATHER, mafiafell, obvious spoilers for SOLYGBM, this happens before frisk gets taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuhelle/pseuds/Zuhelle
Summary: Original story by Staringback : “Sooner or Later You’re Gonna be Mine.”(This story contains slight spoilers if you haven't read SOLYGBM)Mafiafell AU featuring Sans x Frisk.A wholesome, less gruesome alternate night before Frisk got kidnapped by the Dreemurrs.When a small kept secret by Sans is unintentionally shown to his Lady, will she decide to share the stage or push him off? Who knew they actually shared the same passion?Things are about get wild.





	Dancing On This Emotional Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 

~~~ 

“Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!” Frisk slammed her fists into her small wooden table she had centered in the kitchen. Tears streamed down her delicate face, and she was ashamed of the way her hands shook beneath her. 

She whimpered and laid her head to rest upon her forearms in defeat. 

That terrifying skeleton man had taken everything away from her. Well, almost everything. She supposed it could be worse. But the situation at hand was still pretty grim. The worst part of it all, was that for a moment, earlier that day...she had almost dared say she liked the skeleton. 

And that was what she was beating herself up for, right now. Sans and that bunny named Tops had came over to assess the damage upon her kitchen brought about by the tallest of the Skeleton Brothers, Papyrus. The two monsters on the other hand decided to get chatty with her. Frisk wished to avoid being within Sans’s presence, but Tops was surprisingly delightful to be around. 

She learned quite a few things the past twenty-four hours. Too much to truly wrap her head around. Sans was a dumpster diver as a child, he ran a hot dog stand, and he of all people was the one to suggest ceasing the protection fee upon her neighbors. Even when she got calls from her bar managers, informing her of her discontinued employment due to a certain someone paying them off… Storming up to the man, he had confessed that he had “accidentally” paid her bills for the month. 

Obvious bullshit, but it still begged the question as to why. Was it a way of saying “you owe me” now? 

Frisk looked up from the table and sighed, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. She felt guilty. She felt awful. Disgusting. She had tried to have fun today, and she did. But her negative thoughts just came back to haunt her. 

With everything that happened, with all her morals and old parental guidance behind her, nothing but red flags surrounded that Skeleton named Sans. He hurt her. He slammed her against the wall, invaded her space, manipulated strings behind her back, backed her into a corner to force her into a date with him. 

Yet he apologized. He took off those flauntery rings, and was beginning to seem more loose around her. Less arrogant, more worried. But it still didn’t change the fact that he was a mobster. 

....What kind of Mobster though…? 

She knew without a doubt in her mind he had killed people. Hell, he’s probably out there doing it right now. _ “But have they killed innocent people, or just other Mobsters?” was the real question.  _

The Gaster brothers are so obsessed with looking “harmless” with her section of the city… Papyrus was so interested in human food, and they even want to clean up the park she used to play in. A park filled with beautiful echo flowers that she could sing into all day. 

She could actually enjoy a fresh breeze on a park bench, watching the children play, watching the people walk by. 

With all the smoke and booze that enters her nose nearly every night, a place to smell fresh air would be a welcome resort. Even one of the apartment balconies would never compare to an experience like that. 

Whether she liked them or hated them, she still had that date with Sans. What other choice did she have? 

Frisk looked over to a small dresser across the room. She got up and walked over, picking up a flyer that had laid there. 

“Grillby…” 

Frisk whispered. 

This ad was her only way out of this godforsaken place. After all, it’s not like anyone needed her anymore. 

No protection fee, no collecting for her fellow neighbors. She was out of bar jobs within her area, and walking far was not wise, nor safe in this city. She couldn’t afford to use a taxi, and the bus was always full of shady people waiting to grope little ladies like herself. She couldn’t risk it. 

All her true friends had lost themselves to the city’s evil, and her parents were dead. 

Jim had told her to call to confirm she was coming tomorrow. 

When a girl like her has nothing to lose...making up one’s mind was quick and simple. 

Frisk had the flier in hand, scanning over Jim’s phone number as she walked toward her landline. 

Her hand hovered over the phone, mere inches from picking it up…

RING….RING….

Frisk nearly jumped out of her own skin when the phone started rattling under her hand. 

She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. 

It took her a second to recover from the shock, but she quickly shook her head and picked up, bracing herself. 

“Ey, Frisk?” 

The woman in question paused, taken aback by the voice. 

“...Noah?” 

“Oh good, I’m glad I caught you. Listen, ah, you can have your job back. Seems like you smoothed things over with that big fella, eh?” 

Frisk blinked. “Excuse me? Wait- you had just told me I was fired two days ago-” 

“And, like I said toots, you can have it back. I’m actually in need of stage entertainment tonight, if you don’t mind.” 

“Wait, hold on-” 

“Thanks a bunch, Frisk. See ya at 6:00.” 

With that, the line clicked and went dead. 

Frisk held the phone in her hand, a few inches to the side of her face, listening to the dead line’s buzz. 

Her was hand shaking, with confusion and anger. She finally set the phone on it’s hook in stunned silence. 

Sans gave her…. He gave back the jobs he took from her. 

With a frustrated sigh, Frisk looked outside. It was about 4:50, the sun was starting to set. The colors in the sky started to turn into a wild array of fire, but the tall skyscrapers blocked it’s full view. 

The little lady walked over to her window, placing a hand on the glass without a care for getting fingerprints on it. 

She gazed down at the park. She was lucky it was visible from her house. Just a block down. But even from here, she could see various discarded pots, gardening tools, and trash bags. The workers who were hired to clean up the place along with the tallest skeleton brother had all gone home for the day. 

To watch as the promised clean-up took place really set in a hopeful reality for her. It set it up for everyone. 

Frisk almost wondered if cleaning up the park was part of a bigger scheme. The park, one of the biggest spotlights in their section of the city, was being cleaned with the word of monsters. The MOBSTER monsters that had become their new landlords. Perhaps they decided to deal with the park simply because everyone could see it from their windows. 

They could watch in real time as the promised dream had come to life before their very eyes. 

Frisk new that must have been it. She wonders if the brothers really even cared about getting rid of prejudice, if they were simply trying to get under a good guise with the cityfolk here to use them for something later. Twist them around their bony little fingers for… for some purpose. Yes, that had to be it. 

But Frisk couldn’t figure it out for the life of her...just what purpose that could possibly be. 

She sighed, looking down at the poster still clutched in her hand. 

She couldn’t trust Sans. Not after all the crap he’s pulled. Not after everything she’s been through. 

  
Even if she decides she maybe did like him, she didn’t want to make the same mistake she did with Derek. 

Sans had taken a step back. He had apologized, and now the power he held over her had dissipated. She has her jobs back, no protection fee, she could actually make enough money to get out of this hell hole. 

But she couldn’t trust him, why should she? If she called him up right now, to tell him their date is off tomorrow, would he lash out? Finally lose his cool and rape her? Take her employment away again? 

If she could give Sans one thing, it was her surprise. After their first meeting, Sans certainly did a lot of things behind her back. Perhaps he mentally manipulated and abused her. 

But he hasn’t taken her physically yet. He didn’t even make a move to do so that first night. 

That always bothered Frisk. She always told herself she’d fight back with every ounce of determination if a man crossed that line. But time and time again, he doesn’t. 

Having to journey all the way to Hotland and back to her apartment would be too much every night, let alone every week. Even if Grillby had offered a private car to drive her every time, she was certain they’d still be very long days. Considering monsters were strange to humans here, she couldn’t help but fear some of them perhaps felt the reverse in Hotland. 

Maybe she would be ridiculed, booed off the stage, or worse. 

This chance was too good to pass up though, and her distrust towards Sans was still fresh in her mind. 

But looking out her window at the small park, it made her feel nostalgic. 

After all the horrid experiences she’s had in this city, she couldn’t help but feel a little sad at the thought of leaving this place so soon. 

It would leave such a sour taste in her mouth. 

At the very least, she would like to see the park completed. A surrounding garden, devoid of litter, and the smiles and laughter of children and adults alike. Her eyes got watery just picturing it. Her eyes refocused on the flier in front of her. 

She was supposed to meet that sweetie Jim tomorrow at the Library for her audition pick-up. Was the audition even worth it? Jim didn’t even say anything about others he was bringing for the audition. It felt very private, and she doubted Grillby would have high standards like the rest of the jerks in this city. A human who even sang bad would still be a good enough attraction in an all-monster city, but… 

Frisk walked over to the dresser and set the flier down. She was far too exhausted to perform tonight, especially with the oncoming anxiety of auditioning tomorrow.

“Only an hour to get ready? Noah, you asshole.” 

But incase the Grillby audition doesn’t go well, it’s best to play it safe. Make sure she has the ability to return to her old gigs in this rundown old city. So Frisk straightened herself up with a deep breath, and went off to take a shower. A little dinner wouldn’t be a bad idea, either. 

  
  


~~~ 

“Ah, Gentlemen. I wasn’t expecting you three to come in to this ol’ bar o’ mine” Noah said, a little nervous. In front of Noah sat three large Skeletons. The Gaster brothers, to be exact. 

He had a little heart-to-heart with Sans the day prior. He didn’t mind the big guy. But his taller brothers were another story. He hadn’t really attended any of their meetings or announcements, since he was always busy running his bar, but they were still technically running the area. 

Having Mobsters in his bar was nothing to be shocked about, but having the three new Mobster MONSTERS in his bar could scare away some customers tonight. Fuck his luck. But, they were his landlords, and they were to be respected. 

The older brother in the middle spoke, his wide pumpkin grin lifting. “Oh, my brothers and I thought we’d come check out the restaurants in the area, instead of eating at home for a change. Papyrus is quite interested in human food.” 

“YES, BUT NOT GREASY HUMAN FOOD…” Papyrus stated, his voice not as loud as usual. Wingdings gave Papyrus a look Noah couldn’t pick up on, and the taller Skeleton looked away sheepishly, almost receding in his chair away from his brother. 

“Ah- well, I could probably find ya somethin’, Mr. Papyrus.” Noah tried to keep the skeleton brothers calm. He had told Sans off the other day, but taking on all three of them at once was definitely not gonna go in his favor. 

Aside from those three, there were only four other people in his bar currently. Two were chatting quietly in a booth in the corner, one was at another table with their head hidden in the menu, and the last poor sucker was at the bar too drunk to care about the three...gentlemen seated at the table behind him. 

Even if he didn’t have a lot of customers tonight, it would still be a huge, awkward problem for his bar to be silent. Noah wasn’t even sure he could keep his sanity if the silence truly stretched on for the duration of his open time. His regular pianist had bailed on him as soon as he saw the monsters coming down the street towards the bar. Damn bastard. He would totally fire a guy like that, but unfortunately that man was too good at his job. Firing him would certainly hold consequences by pissing off his patrons. 

So, Noah pulled a fast one and called up Frisk. He had gotten a visit from Sans the other day, letting him know he could rehire Frisk again. Frisk often juggled her gigs, so he couldn’t always get her to perform for him when he wanted.

It was clear as day that Sans had a thing for the lady, but he definitely didn’t think she’d be coming tonight. Noah had heard something happened to Frisk’s apartment, a little fire or something. Word spreads quickly in this city, the folks loved their gossip. Seeing as Sans and his brothers were the new landlords, they must have been there all day assessing damage or fixing it up. 

Noah could tell that’s what happened for sure, since Sans looked horrendously tired and bored at the table. His eye sockets were blank, staring off into nothing where the small little stage was. Noah new Frisk would give him an earful, hell she may never come back to his bar again after this little stunt, but he had no other choice. He knew she was the only one who could perform for these monstrous men tonight. (And seeing her reaction to Sans first-hand was also on the table. Noah wanted to confirm this wasn’t another Derek Bell situation.) 

He could maybe even play a little piano himself to help set the mood. With so little customers to tend to, he might be able to pull it off. Problem is, he’s not a professional piano player. He’d make himself a laughing stock in front of his...guests. At worse, they could kill him for his poor service. His only hope was Frisk. If she sang, hopefully they’d ogle at her, and he wouldn’t have to panic about having any other instruments in the background. Having a Karaoke bar is pretty sleazy for even his tastes, but it’s the best he’s got tonight. 

“HM. HUMAN. YOUR BAR IS ODDLY QUIET. AREN’T BARS USUALLY LOUD AND ANNOYING?” 

The tallest skeleton barked. 

Noah shrugged at that...observation. “Sorry about that, but don’t worry, I’ve got someone coming in at 6:00…” 

_ “Hopefully.. _ .” Noah said to himself. 

“Hm. Well, if that’s the case…” Wingdings cocked his head over to Sans, his eyes shining as a smirk seemed to settle on his face. “Sans. Why don’t you play something for us while we wait for our food and drinks?” 

Sans didn’t react at first, still lost in his own little world. But Noah noticed a red light flicker into his sockets, a sign the Skeleton arrived back to Earth safely. 

“Huh?!” Sans turned to his brother with a look of absolute buffoonery, his face red with embarrassment. 

“You haven’t played music in a long while, why don’t you practice? It should get your dumb little mind off things.” 

Sans winced at his brother’s tone. It was filled with teasing, and a large unhidden sense of malice. He had told his brother everything earlier. Well, almost everything. 

About what he did to Frisk, how he messed up. Seems Wings was still heated over that. 

“OH, YES! WHAT A GREAT IDEA. SANS IS ALWAYS SO LAZY, IT’S PERFECT FOR HIM TO BE OUR ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT.” 

Sans glared at Papyrus. If Wings was gonna force him to play as another form of punishment for what he did to Frisk, then so be it. He’s been forced to do far worse things for Wings. A little jazz wouldn’t be terrible. 

Sans wanted to say his brothers were talking about singing, or playing a crappy piano solo. Hell, doing a handstand or barking like a dog. He could have done anything on that stage. 

But he knew they were referring to his trombone. 

Wings had always tried to make him play it again when he was young, but gave up all together when Sans had lashed out at him for it. 

How dare they bring it up now. 

He was always distracted, thinking about his Little Lady. Today went well though, they still had their date tomorrow, as far as he knew. But it still didn’t stop him from worrying she could back out at any moment. 

He wasn’t used to not having control over a situation, and it pissed him off. His Lady was a real piece of work. 

If he could get his lady to like him though, without him having to pull any strings… that might reassure his heavy beating soul. For her to choose him of her own free-will was always something he didn’t want to risk, but… now that the possibility was up in the air, it made him a nervous wreck. He really didn’t want to be rejected. 

Sans noticed the odd look on Wings’s face. He couldn’t refuse this time. 

He deserved this. After everything he’s done to his lady, if he was forced to think about his mother instead, so be it. He needed to be punished. 

  
  


With a sigh, Sans stood up from his chair. Dreading what he was about to do. 

“I’ll go grab something. Be back in a sec.” 

With that, the large Skeleton disappeared in a flash. 

Noah stood there in shock. 

Did he really just hear all that? Was he actually going to have a monster perform at his bar? One of the mobster monsters that owned this entire city street? Maybe this night will be better than he thought. That might just draw in some customers too. 

That is, if the monster is any good. From the sound of it, he might be a bit rusty, but if things go south when Frisk arrives…. 

Noah shook the feeling off. He had a bad feeling about tonight. He’s dealt with mobster fights before though, so he’ll just put on his best service smile and suck up to the bastards so he doesn’t get himself or anyone else killed tonight. He still needed to find his niece. He needed to do this for her. 

Just as quick as he had vanished, Sans had returned within a blink of an eye. 

His black jacket was gone, leaving but a pink-beige vest, red tie, and white undershirt with rolled up sleeves. 

Sans must have felt the place was stuffy. Noah wondered if Sans has performed in front of an audience before. 

Within the monster’s hands was a shiny brass trombone. It looked a little worn, but it was still playable. Papyrus had stiffened, but leaned forward at the sight of it. 

Without a word, Sans had made his way up to the stage, and rested upon a tall stool set up in the center. Wingdings had brought up his hands and clapped with a wide smile. It was a kind of proud mockery that Noah was impressed with. The amount of emotions this man could portray with a single action was bewildering. 

Sans had rolled his eyes, then looked to the floor, his sockets closing gently. 

He took a breath, and began to play. It was indeed a little rusty, and a little interesting to hear a trombonist play by himself, but the monster could play. 

Sans felt his soul quiver with sadness, but he clenched his eye sockets shut and continued on. 

He was getting better as each minute went on, and he started to tap his foot as a rhythm came to him. It was a smooth jazz, and even the four human customers seemed to be interested in it. The two that were previously talking had gone silent and were staring intently at the Skeleton on stage. The one in the back peaked over his menu, and the drunk was swaying his head to and fro with the beat. 

Papyrus and Wingdings seemed pleased with Sans’s performance. Noah had quickly took their orders, and got to work behind the counter. He rummaged through his shelves and found a new bottle of mustard for Sans, remembering from last time... that was what the skeleton had considered a real drink. Sans nodded to him as thanks and chugged it down on a quick break, desperate to take the edge off. He left his hat wherever he had teleported to before, so he couldn’t tip it, but the gesture was the same. 

Sans had gotten back to playing, and the two skeletons had started to eat a little of their food. He had managed to make a sandwich for Papyrus, which seemed to appease the tall man. Wingdings had a beer and some fancy oysters that were probably the most expensive thing on Noah’s menu, but he didn’t complain about their quality. The two, no, everyone in the bar seemed fixated on Sans’ performance. 

Three other people had actually entered his bar and _ stayed  _ after seeing the Skeletons sitting there. Noah finally started to relax, maybe tonight would go okay. 

Then Noah heard a gasp from behind him. 

~~~ 

  
Frisk huffed as she made her way down the street. She couldn’t believe she managed to get herself together, she was frankly shocked she was still walking. With the amount of stress this week has brought her, she ought to have keeled over. 

But ever determined, Frisk knew she needed to keep face with her old bosses. If she didn’t show up, she would have to endure a lot of shouting over the phone the next day. Her heels clicked against the cement sidewalk, noting how noisy they were. She hadn’t danced along with her songs in the longest time, she didn’t even know why she chose to wear those today. 

Looking up from her black shoes, she saw the lights of Noah’s bar reflecting on the street. Her face scrunched in confusion when she heard a single trombone playing in the bar. A few people were standing outside the bar, peering in from the window in astonishment. This really confused Frisk. Noah said he needed her at 6:00, so why was there someone else playing so close to her performance? Didn’t this band have any other instrument players or was it a sax group? 

No, there was no mistaking it was just one trombone player. The people who were looking in the window caught sight of Frisk and stepped aside for her. Frisk looked at them as a greeting, but they were still too enamored with the man playing inside to acknowledge her further. 

Frisk’s curiosity reached peak levels at that point. She opened the heavy door, and stepped inside. 

It was as if her soul had left her body. She froze in her tracks, knuckles whitening as her grip on the door tightened. The Don Gasters were in the damn establishment. Papyrus, Wingdings, and - 

….. Frisk could not believe her eyes. Was Sans the Skeleton… really playing trombone on stage at their shitty local bar? 

A million questions flooded her mind. Did Noah know about this? Did he set this up? Why are the Skeleton Brothers here? How were there still people in this restaurant? Why was Sans on stage? Why was he playing a Trombone? How does he know how to play it? Was he secretly a musician all this time? Why is he playing alone? What is going on? Was she going to drown in all these questions for the rest of her life? 

Frisk’s mind slowly seemed to calm as she noted none of the brothers had noticed her walk in. In fact, they didn’t seem to be expecting her at all. Sans had his eyes closed, playing away at his instrument with a whimsical, melancholy care that derived Frisk to a state of awe. 

The way his fingers tapped the three keys, his other hand working in a smooth rhythm with the slide, and how calm he seemed as he played by himself. 

It made Frisk’s doubts about him almost wash away. Almost. 

Out of all the things she’s found out about the skeleton the past week, this one took the cake. Though after finding out he was a dumpster diver as a kid, she honestly shouldn’t find it too shocking he learned to play an instrument. 

There were plenty of street performers in their city. If you found an old instrument in the dumps and managed to make it work, you’d definitely pick up their talents and support. 

It always fascinated Frisk that the kindest, most honest people always ended up the city’s poor musicians. Despite everything that’s happened, most of them kept away from the drugs and gambling. They were good folks that merely wanted to get by, and make people happy. It made her all the more reassured that her career was a safe one. For now. 

Watching Sans play on stage made her imagine how he felt about music. It made her wonder if, in another life, Sans would have chosen to stay a street musician instead of following a life of crime and mobbery. Seeing him play so solemnly made her heart clench. 

It was then Frisk realized why everything had happened up to this point. 

Why Sans became a mobster. Why Sans was such a jerk to her. Why he apologized. Why he gave her jobs back. 

A flutter of hopeful sadness washed over her. Despite everything, that young, poor music-lovin’ skeleton that used to dig through the dumpster and make hot dogs was still in there, under all the fancy clothes, expensive jewelry, and arrogant smile. He was still in there somewhere. If only her other friends had stayed as they were, or even kept a fragment of their humility. Maybe they would have still been alive today. 

Even as that thought crossed her mind, it still didn’t change the fact that Sans had become a Mobster. Though considering what’s she’s heard, he was more thrust into it by his older brother Wings than actually chose it for himself. But after he probably saw the first wad of cash after doing a seedy job for whatever boss they served back in their hometown, she couldn’t blame Sans for falling susceptible to the charms of the high life. 

Noah had turned to her. She must’ve looked like a fish out of water.

“Frisk! So glad you could make it.” 

Sans nearly dropped his instrument at the mention of his Lady’s name, and immediately the room fell silent. 

Wingdings and Papyrus, in their quaint little chairs, turned to face the woman everyone now stared at. 

“Dollfa-” 

“FRISK!” 

“Miss Determ.” 

Before Sans could even inquire as to why she was there, he was so rudely interrupted by his loud brothers. Papyrus got up, his tall form looming over Frisk eerily. “SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, TINY HUMAN!” Papyrus sheepishly looked to the floor and squeezed his hands together. “I HOPE OUR GOOD FRIEND FIXED UP YOUR KITCHEN FOR YOU.” 

Papyrus didn’t dare look behind him at the stern, unamused look Wings was giving him, but he could feel the pressure regardless. “I...I HOPE YOU...CAN FORGIVE MY RUDENESS. I SHOULD NOT HAVE BARGED IN SO UNEXPECTED.” 

Wings raised an eyebrow he didn’t have. 

“...AND….FOR SETTING YOUR KITCHEN ON FIRE.” 

Two apologies in one day. Frisk felt a little dizzy at the thought of even remotely having these mobsters at her mercy. Wings seemed pleased with Papyrus’s apology and gave Frisk a happy smile. Frisk felt it only right she return the smile. “Oh, uh- it’s alright. Tops fixed it in a jiffy. I don’t always have the time to cook for myself anyway. It’s highly possible the stove was just old, the fire could have been caused by an electrical issue anyway.” 

Papyrus’s mood seemed to light up knowing Frisk wasn’t mad at him. Though considering how scared the two younger skeleton brothers are of Wings, he must have heard and given them an earful. It’s nice to know she could have someone angry on her behalf, not to mention, someone who holds high power over Sans and Papyrus, the two current banes of her existence. 

Noah had clapped his hands together, perking up. “I’m glad you made it, toots. Seems I don’t have to introduce you folks. Frisky here will be your entertainment tonight.” 

(“What?!”) Frisk thought to herself, angry at the nickname, and angry at the thought of being ogled at by the three she was hoping to avoid for the next week. 

“OH, YES! SING FOR US, HUMAN!” 

“How delightful, I didn’t know you sung at small bars like this. You did promise to sing for us someday dear, what a perfect opportunity.” Wings held out his left hand, gesturing over to Sans, while his other remained under his chin. 

“We arrived earlier, and poor Noah here had difficulty finding musicians available tonight. So I thought Sans could play us a little tune before they arrived. How surprising it would be you, Miss Determ! What a coincidence.” 

Frisk had a sneaking suspicion that wasn’t fully true. These men were always on top of their game when it comes to pulling strings. One of them must have known she was coming. But when she looked over to Sans, he still refused to meet her gaze. The sight of him now was...interesting...to say the least. 

The skeleton was beat red, a half empty bottle of mustard in one hand, and a trombone trembling in his other. He was sweating. Either from playing, the alcohol, or the fact that his little Lady was now in the bar, seeing him like this. Frisk could almost compare him to that of a small child. A young child in the spotlight on stage in front of dozens of people. She shook the memory out of her head, hiding a smile. 

“I didn’t know Sans played the trombone.” 

At the sound of his name, Sans stood up and adjusted his tie. “Ah-” His voice cracked, and he was forced to clear his throat. “Yeah, sorry sweetheart, for stealin’ your show. I’ll just...step off now-” 

“WHY DON’T YOU PLAY SOMETHING TOGETHER, BROTHER? IT WOULD BE RUDE TO LET THE TINY HUMAN SING BY HERSELF.” 

Frisk and Sans both seemed to freeze at that suggestion. Wingdings clapped his hands together. “Papyrus, what an excellent idea! Yes, you two  _ must _ play something for us.” 

Noah was riveted. Frisk Determ and Sans Gaster playing in HIS bar? Oh tonight was going to be amazing. “I’d love to hear it too.” He chimed in, earning a wide-eyed glare from Frisk. 

He gave her a smile and a shrug. Sorry toots, it’s just business. 

_ “Damned bastard better pay me double for putting up with this.”  _ Frisk said to herself, huffing out the breath she had been holding. 

She straightened herself, walking over to the stage and brushing herself off. “Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind. If Sansy here can keep up with me, that is.” 

Sans flinched in shock at his Lady’s teasing smirk, and the challenge that came out of her soft lips. 

Sans’s head cleared in an instant, now only one thing on his mind. 

He swigged down another gulp of mustard, resettling his fingers into position on his instrument. A smirk of his own came into play as he brought the mouthpiece against his teeth. 

“You’re on.” 

~~ 

An hour later, things got WILD. The bar was stuffed to the brim with people from all over their little town. Noah had never seen it this bustling before. Parents even came and brought their little kids to watch the spectacle. To think his bar would be so stuffed in such a short amount of time….

** _“A kiss on the hand may be… quite continental, _ **

** _but diamonds are a girl’s best friend.” _ **

Fifteen minutes into their challenge and onto their fourth song, Frisk started to tap her heels, and Sans followed suit. Frisk had taken a tap-dancing session long ago when her parents were still alive. She thought she had forgotten how to do it, but the beat came to her, and she danced away. 

The human patrons in Noah’s bar became enamored with the performance and started to clap along. Songs came and went, each more memorable than the last. 

** _“A kiss may be grand, but it...won’t pay the rental on your humble flat. _ **

** _Or help you feed your pussy-cat!” _ **

Noah was cleaning glasses with a smile, but his shoulders jumped when he suddenly heard the piano play behind the two. He looked up to see who it was that joined them on stage, but no one was there. Two white skeletal hands hovered over the keys, playing a little ditty behind them. His eyes shifted over to the eldest Gaster brother, who seemed to be watching the stage intently with a smile. The hands upon the piano matched the hands tapping the table beneath him. 

** _“Men grow cold, as girls grow old. And we all lose our charms in the end…” _ **

Noah gaped for a moment, but shook his head soon after.  _ “Monsters…”  _ What strange creatures they were. 

The boisterous Papyrus and many others in the restaurant banged their tables beneath them, and some even clinked their glasses to keep the beat. It jiggled the table settings much to Noah’s annoyance. He’ll definitely have a broken plate or two by the end of the night. But with the business these four have brought in for him so far, he figured it’d all be covered. 

There must have been over 15 people stuffed outside Noah’s restaurant, there just wasn’t enough to get in, but they watched through the windows and were content to cheer from even out there. This will be a night to remember. 

Frisk twirled on the stage, her breath nearly leaving her as she felt her heart thump heavily against her chest. The dress she chose that night was flashy, but modest by her standards, so she could move around without worry of it slipping off by accident. 

** _“But square-cut, or pear-shaped, these rocks don’t lose their shape-” _ **

Sans twirled behind her and wiggled his shoulders, bumping into her playfully. 

She smirked, taking her index finger and stroking his chin with one fell-swoop, reveling in his flushed face at the act. She knew she was driving him crazy, and she loved every second of it. 

** _“Diamonds are a girl’s best friend!”_ **

Sans stepped away from her, his eye sockets closing as he huffed into the brass, performing the instrumental chorus after his Lady’s refrain. 

He lifted the trombone into the air, really pumping the slide, making the crowd in front of them roar. 

Frisk stepped up and started her tap dance routine again, sliding across the stage from side to side, Sans following every few steps behind her. 

Before tonight, neither had any idea the true talent and passion the two of them had for music. But every witness in this little club could have sworn the two had been working together for years. They were completely in sync, Frisk’s voice reaching new heights and keys she used to struggle to reach. With Sans by her side, all her qualms about her music career had vanished. 

All eyes in the club were on her, and not because of her body this time. Everyone was too busy drinking and clapping to even dare light a cigarette to distract from their show, the air was as clean as this cramped little bar could get, and the night was still young. 

Sans even occasionally sang along with Frisk, or cut her off to steal her thunder. His voice low, and smooth. 

** _“He’s your guy, when stocks are high-” _ **

But she would steal it right back. 

** _“-but beware when they start to descend-_ ** ” 

Frisk turned for a twirl. Sans’s left eye gleamed a bright red, and Frisk gasped as she felt her soul clench, as if something were grabbing it. 

A moment of distraction was all Sans needed, and he stuck out his foot and tripped her. 

She closed her eyes and braced for impact. 

Her eyes flew open when she felt an arm hook around her waist, flipping her, and she was met with Sans leaning over her in a bow. A couple whistles from the crowd made Frisk’s eye twitch. Oh she was gonna get revenge for this. 

Sans leaned forward just a touch more, his grin wide, inches away from her pretty face. But he pulled back fast, twirled her and went back to his trombone, kicking out his feet with a tapping rhythm. 

** _“-It's then that those louses go back to their spouses-” _ **

Frisk looked out into the crowd. She saw a couple of her neighbors, even Tops was in the crowd. Papyrus and Wingdings were still sitting at their table, but Papyrus was banging away, and Wings had a large, genuine smile on his face. Her heart soared at the feeling building within her. 

** _“Diamonds!” _ **

Her heart was pounding, her mouth hurt from smiling, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt genuine happiness. Her doubts felt like they had washed away, and she decided it was worth it. Everything she’s been through, all the people she’s lost, the people she’s put up with, all the times where she had cried herself to sleep.... 

** _“Diamonds!” _ **

Everything leading up to this one moment. For a single moment like this, with even the smallest hint of such happiness reoccuring in such a blasted city such as this… It was worth it. It was worth living. Frisk decided with great determination that she would see it all through to the very end. 

** _“DIAMONDS!” _ **

Her arms were in the air, her body moving like it never had before- 

** _“Are a-” _ **

Sans jamming by her side, red sweat on his boney head, no smoke anywhere to be seen- 

** _“GIRL’S-” _ **

With a tippity-tap, Frisk took a long twirl from the edge of the stage to the stool behind the mic-stand, jumping up to sit; her legs crossed, her shoulders rose, and pulled the mic to the side. 

** _“BEST-” _ **

Sans faced opposite of her and the crowd, swaying from side to side as he played. 

A snatch of his tie had whirled him around and he came very close... face to face with his limp-eyed smirking little Lady. 

** _“FRIEND….” _ **

A short, but not too short kiss was placed on his cheek, and Sans’s entire body shook. 

He leaned backward and blasted the instrumental climactic finale, the banging beat became intense, the piano keys going wild- 

A loud boom, and the two stage performers posed. Frisk, cross-legged in her chair, Sans standing beside her, both gasping for breath, and their arms outstretched to the sky. 

A pause of shocked silence, and the crowd went wild. 

Everyone was standing, even the two Gaster brothers. Noah himself clapped proudly. He’s never seen anything like that. Ever. 

Past decade of doing business at this place, and he totally underestimated Frisk. Never knew the girl had it in her. Never knew the skeletal man who’s been botherin’ her all week was the one of all people to bring it out of her. The two truly did have something special. He’d definitely give her a raise for tonight’s performance. 

Papyrus was typically a hyper individual, his voice was always booming, but he felt outdone by the many humans crowding this place. He was impressed, if not a little jealous at how they cheered for his brother and admirer. Well, he did get a good applause and still many compliments after his speech about fixing the park. Humans certainly were interesting creatures. The energy in this club tonight was undeniable proof that humans did have some sort of magic. He couldn’t wait to shove it in his brother’s faces later. 

Wingdings had sat back down in his chair before everyone else, taking another modest sip of beer. Truth be told, he felt like personally visiting all the restaurants in the area would help push their agenda. Get the humans to warm up to them a little. If any of them caused trouble, they could be...removed later. But to his surprise, his brother and Miss Determ had put on this lovely performance without him even expecting it. 

After everything Sans had confessed to, Wingdings was almost in shock with how well Frisk took his presence in her workplace, on her stage, nonetheless. To find this place so packed with humans too, cheering them on, no dirty looks or strange whispers about the skeletal brothers that they’d usually be met with in a public setting. Wings stroked his chin as he thought. This method was harmlessly brilliant. He ought to bully Sans into playing the trombone with his little girlfriend at more clubs in town. They could even play a jam at the park’s official reopening when it’s all done. 

Wings looked up to where the two were on stage. Sans was a sweaty mess, and Frisk’s hair was disheveled. The two were gasping for air, but he had never seen his brother so… truly happy before. Wings had nearly lost his poker face when his younger brother agreed to play the trombone after so long. But they both knew he needed to be punished for what he did. What a marvel to behold though, when Frisk Determ walked in. 

Frisk too seemed to have loved this experience. Perhaps he wouldn’t even need to say a word, and the two would simply play on their own accord. Regardless, they were very much prized mascots for the winds of change that were to blow through this city soon. 

Wings cracked his knuckles and tapped his fingers upon the dark-wooden table. He too hadn’t played piano since their mother passed. It was very nostalgic to feel the keys beneath his thin phalanges again. Papyrus would have been a great drummer, but ironically the Skeleton would refer to such a career choice as an “annoying distraction”. The three mobster brothers being a band was such a gas to Wings. No way in hell they’d perform like measley zoo animals for the public to peer at. 

But a separate species duo with clear chemistry, talent, and passion, along with a budding romance to boot? The newspapers are gonna riot. Don Dee will find out about this. Whether it should cause any problems for the Gaster Brothers will remain to be seen, but Wings will have to do some scheming later incase this becomes an issue. Their plans may need to speed up, but they will work around it. 

Wings was snapped out of his thoughts by his younger brother’s loud shouting. “BROTHER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SANS WORK SO HARD AT SOMETHING IN HIS LIFE! WE MUST CELEBRATE!” Papyrus had ordered a milk, which weirdly was a type of alcohol for the brothers if they consumed too much in one sitting, much like that of Sans’s mustard. But Papyrus clicked his glass into Wings’s and chugged it down. The adrenaline rush pumping through every soul in this room must have gotten to his head and made him act so unlike himself, but Wings found it amusing and drank his whiskey down too. 

Yes, well. Having clean fun with his brothers, with no threats, anger, or impending danger to sour their moods? That was certainly a treat too. Frisk Determ may be the key to not only this whole operation, but his family’s happiness as well. A small part of him hoped his idiot brother would marry her. The three brothers practically considered her family at this point. However, Sans is still going to have to smooth things over with his Lady with more time. But Wings is a patient man, and Sans is showing promise of change. He’ll keep his levels of infuriation down to a minimum. At least, for this week. For now though, it was indeed FUN. 

~~~~ 

Sans gasped, clutching his trombone tightly, his boney fingers trembling. 

_ “Still got it…” _ He whispered to himself. He missed playing that old thing. The fact that his older brothers had bullied him into the best night of his life will probably be held over his head later. They’ll probably just push him more into “owing” them something. But when he looked up, the two were smiling and cheering with the rest of this crowd. Maybe they’ll forget about being the instigators and let him off the hook for playing the biggest performance of his life in front of them. 

He spotted Tops in the audience, waving his arms wildly at him. Sans smiled and waved back at him. He could see Tops’s ears twitch a bit, only something he did when he was hiding something. Sans knew what it was though. Hearing such vibrant music, and seeing his best pal dance with his love interest on stage must have rubbed salt in his wounds over Whisk. Tops though seemed to hide it well, he just wanted to be a supportive friend. 

Speaking of which, Sans’s face seemed to flush more when Tops spit out his tongue, gave him a wink, and thumbs up. Sans finally risked a look over to his Little Lady. She was wearing a sparkling red dress, one he’s never seen her wear before. She was panting, resting upon the stool she sat on, her sweaty hand softening upon the microphone as the adrenaline seemed to leave her body. Her eye caught Sans’s, and she gave him a sheepish smile. Sans returned the sheepish smile, the two blushed and looked away. Frisk brushed off her dress, and Sans rubbed the back of his head. 

She had kissed him. On the cheek of course, but a kiss no less. It made Sans’s soul swell with pride at what they did here tonight. The drugs he used to take as a teen were nothing compared to the high he was riding right here, right now, with his Lady. She truly was the only woman he would ever want. 

Frisk was amazed with the applause and cheers she had received next to Sans. This was the applause only reserved for the best musicians in the house, passionate ones that still loved their career. She knew if her parents were alive today, they’d be crying in the crowd, shoulders broad with pride over their successful daughter. The thought made her tear up. Well, if there were a heaven, she knows they must’ve been listening anyway. 

Frisk looked to the clock. They had been playing for over two and a half hours, way past her “shift”. If she sang anymore tonight, her voice could die and she wouldn’t be able to sing for the next week, let alone for the audition tomo- 

Shit. The audition. It totally slipped Frisk’s mind. 

She needed to be up bright and early to meet Jim at the library for a ride over to Hotland for her meeting with Grillby. 

Frisk absentmindedly stared at the microphone in her hand. Tonight had sealed the deal that she would like to stay in this city a while longer. But she could still live here AND take the job at Grillby’s. It wasn’t set in stone yet, anyway. 

She could tell by the way Noah was lookin’ at her and Sans, that he was scheming away some boiled plot to get them into another gig like this. Grillby could maybe think the same too, if she ever got the chance to suggest it to him. Too bad Sans wasn’t coming along with her to the audition tomorrow. 

Just her and Sans, the monster and human. A traveling duo with a back-up band, so famous they’d need to run down the streets away from the paparazzi- 

Frisk blinked as she remembered this feeling she’s only dreamed of. Yes, that’s right. When she was younger, she had always entertained the idea of falling in love with a talented musician. Running around with him, singing at only the best of places, having a family- 

Well, she wouldn’t say she’s fallen in love yet. The monster standing beside her has given her more stress than she’d ever need to deal with. But Sans, albeit rusty at first, does have some talent goin’ for him- and the “best of places” being Andy’s crappy old bar certainly wasn’t what she had in mind for her first real gig in a while…. And a family was off the table. Were humans and monsters even compatible? 

Frisk scoffed and shook her head.  _ “I’m ridiculous,”  _ she told herself. 

Her standard’s weren’t met exactly, but the situation was close, closer than she’d ever have imagined her dream actually coming to fruition. It made her smile.  ** _“Life works in mysterious ways, Frisky.”_ ** Her dad had told her once. She can finally say she truly knows the meaning of those words now. 

“Well folks, we’re callin’ it. You’ve been a wonderful audience, thank you so much for your wonderful presence!” 

Some of the people seemed a little disappointed, but the bar was going to close in a half hour anyway. But the majority whooped and hollered, giving a final applause for the two, who proceeded to bow on stage. 

Sans had taken his Lady’s hand, making her flinch a little, but she didn’t pull back, which was a great sign. He helped her off the stage, and they were immediately swarmed with people. The praise and excitement everyone expressed was enthralling. They asked questions to Sans and Frisk both, some of which they answered, and some of which were met with the verbal equivalent to a shrug. 

The crowd started to dissipate just a little, but a lot of people (to Noah’s happy relief) decided to stay for drinks, marveling in the afterglow of their adrenaline high provided by this bar’s fine entertainment. Papyrus was more into being flauntered by the human public, so being surrounded by this many people, being asked so many questions made Sans’s head spin. He was a little drunk, and too overcome with bliss to even register what they inquired about. 

Luckily for him, his Little Lady seemed to be doing all the talkin’ for him. Sans marveled at her. What a woman. Friendly, reserved, kind, determined, and beautiful. She really had it all. He’d never seen her smile and laugh as much as she had tonight. Tops was right. She really was his soul mate. 

Speaking of, the blue bunny had somehow pushed his way through the crowd and threw an arm around Sans’s shoulder, pulling him down with the weight. A friendly gesture, letting Sans know that Tops was proud of him. He was glad things seemed alright between the two of them now. 

Papyrus and Wings had made their way through the crowd. Even with all the excitement, they still were quite tall and threatening. They were the Dons of their area of course, so they were allowed passage with little hesitation. 

The two stood tall before Frisk and Sans. Wings took Frisk’s hands in his own. “My dear, what a show! You’ve worked wonders on my lazy young brother here. You simply must come over sometime. We’d be delighted to hear you sing again.” 

Frisk smiled at the welcoming. “Of course, Mr. Wings. I think… I think I would like that.” 

Frisk was shocked at how comfortable she was with that idea. If tonight hadn’t happened, she would have told this ol’ smoker to shove it. After tonight though, spending some time with the three cooky skeleton brothers might be fun. She wondered how much teasing she could get away with between the three of them. 

“YES, EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SAY WITHOUT A DOUBT YOUR VOICE IS LOVELY. YOU COULD BECOME A STAR LIKE MYSELF WITH TALENT LIKE THAT.” Papyrus exclaimed. 

Sans was definitely jealous that his Lady’s attention was being stripped away from him. First by the humans, and now his asshole brothers. But she was still smiling warmly. He could practically feel like his heart was hers, swollen with pride and joy at the praise. 

Wings seemed to yawn, coughing a little as he looked to the clock. “Well, this has been quite fun. I’m afraid I must retire for the night. I’m so glad we came to this little rundown bar tonight. There’s a surprise around every corner in this little city, hah ha-” 

“I SHALL GO HOME TOO. I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO TOMORROW. SANS, ARE YOU COMING?” 

Sans looked up, finally being included in this conversation. 

“Ah, I’ll catch up with you, bro. Just gotta...take care of somethin’ first.” 

“Be home within fifteen minutes Sans.” Wings ordered, his voice not as harsh though, to Sans’s relief. He was lucky Wings was lettin’ him out this late to begin with. By himself, no less. 

With that, the two Gaster brothers left the restaurant, many other humans following. 

Tops left too, but gave Sans another thumbs up before saluting him and walking out into the night. 

“Alright you lot, last call for drinks and you’re out of here in 10, you hear me?” 

A couple nods and extra orders later, Frisk was approached by Noah. 

He set a pile of money in her hand, far larger than her usual pay. 

Frisk’s eyes widened. “Triple, toots.” Noah winked. “You deserve it.” 

Noah looked to Sans and tossed over another bottle of mustard. “On the house. You two come by and play for me again sometime, yeah?” 

Frisk gaped at the money, clenching it with both her hands and smiled brightly. 

“Thank you, Noah.” 

The man closed his eyes, nodding with a smirk and left to go clean up his bar for the night. 

Frisk hadn’t seen so much money in one night in…. Never. She’s never received so much. And this wasn’t dirty money forced onto her by Sans. This wasn’t payback from all her neighbors over the years she’s been protecting them. No, this was hard earned, clean cash. All hers. 

She stuffed it away in her purse quickly, despite knowing everyone in here was too drunk to notice and steal it from her. 

Frisk heard a shuffling behind her, and she turned to finally face the man that was standing by her side all night. 

“Hey….” 

Their eyes met, but the two didn’t know what to say. 

“Um…” The red eyes looked to the ground, gears whirring in Sans’s mind, trying to find words. 

Frisk reached over and plucked Sans’s red handkerchief from his breast pocket. 

Sans blinked as his Little Lady reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

When she was done, she huffed out a little giggle. 

She held out the handkerchief to return it to the skeleton with two fingers. “I sure hope you wash this thing often.” 

Sans grabbed it and shoved it in his pants pocket, growling at her, a blush coming over his features. “I DO!” 

Frisk smiled, and silence fell between them again. 

Sans was considering leaving until she broke the awkward moment at last. 

“I...you play...you play really well. I was so surprised at how well you could dance, too.” 

Sans smiled at the compliment. “Hey, I may not look it, but I can tap a mean streak if you know what I’m sayin’ sweetheart.” 

Frisk scrunched her eyebrows at her new pet name. If any other man had called her that, she’d walk home with a fistful of their teeth. It didn’t sound too bad coming out of Sans’s mouth however. Weirdly enough, there was no mocking tone at all from him when he called her that. Frisk dared say she even liked it better than “dollface.” 

“You can show me your moves some other time, sweaty _ . _ ” 

Sans’s eye socket twitched. “Hey! You’re supposed to call me  _ “sweetie” _ -” 

“I know what I said.” 

Frisk smirked and walked away toward the door. 

“Uh- Frisk wait-” 

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. 

“Are we still on for tomorrow night?” 

Sans said, holding his trombone close, as though it were a comforting crutch. 

Frisk paused. She hadn’t really taken into account that Sans would seem so worried over tomorrow. He didn’t hold any power over her currently, and seeing how scared he was really affirmed to Frisk...that Sans was very insecure. He probably had no idea how to talk to women let alone date one. He was a mobster, surrounded by people with bad intentions and fake faces. It’s a no brainer why he’d always take measures of precaution. 

Seeing him ring his hands in that old trombone... sweaty, exhausted, drunk, and scared… it made Frisk’s heart flutter. “You promised me a hotdog, didn’t you?” 

Sans seemed surprised with that answer, and smiled a little. A strange expression glowing on his face. “Yeah, yeah I did.” 

“You ever been to the movies?” 

…”What’s a movie?” 

“Oh boy.” 

Frisk shook her head. She was lucky to have seen a movie as a child with her parents. Moving pictures were so new and fascinating to humans, but they can be a little expensive on the poor folk in their city. With the wad of cash stowed in her purse, and no doubt Sans’s arsenal of greens stashed in some bank somewhere… seeing a movie after all these years sounded like a good idea. Tops didn’t even know what a camera was, so it was only natural Sans didn’t know about movies. Still, this was a problem Frisk intended to fix.

Sans kept staring at her with his confused expression, and Frisk smiled. 

She walked back over to Sans’s side, pecking the cheek she had at the end of their song. 

Pulling back, she looked up to him. “Bring me a hotdog, and I’ll take you to the movies. My treat.” 

She winked at him and opened the bar door, turning back to look at him for a moment. The smile still on her face, a flash of…. Something endearing in her eyes. 

With not a second more, she quickly walked off into the night, people clapping as the star walked away from her stage. 

Sans stood there, his soul thumping a mile a minute, cheeks tinted rose. 

Noah had finally managed to usher the rest of the patrons out of his establishment. 

Sans was still standing there as Noah flicked the lights off. 

The street lamps became the only source of light filtering into the bar windows. 

Noah turned the open sign, and looked back to Sans, who still stared into space, holding his trombone and mustard in either hand. 

Noah smiled and walked over. “That’s a once-in-a-life-time kind o’ gal, ain’t she?” 

Sans looked down to Noah, and could only nod. Sans walked out, Noah following pursuit. 

“Not even younger Derek could make that girl smile like she did tonight. You two really are an item. Send me an invitation if you ever decide to seal the deal, you hear me?” 

Sans smirked, and walked away as he waved his hand in the air as goodbye. 

** _“You damn know it, human.” _ **

Sans hummed all his way home, and when he stepped into the old shed, he noticed his brothers were already asleep. Quietly, he closed the door behind him and set his mustard on the tabletop. His eyes shifted to the couch, exhaustion finally overtaking his body. Flopping down onto the couch, he gazed up to the ceiling. His hand softly caressing the cheek his lady had graced her lips upon, the other still clutching his precious trombone. 

A great excitement rushed through him and he pumped his fist into the air childishly as laughed. He’d be up extra early tomorrow to make sure he’d get done all the chores Wings assigned to him. That way he could meet up with his Lady with plenty of time to spare.

His eyes glowed hungrily, his soul thrummed lovingly against his ribcage.. 

A “stomach full of butterflies.” He had heard a human say that one time. An odd statement, but one that rang so true in this moment. His Lady had graced him with a kiss and a smile, not once, but twice this night. 

A red eye flickered down to the brass instrument in his lap. It had been so long since he had played. He thought he might actually start crying on stage if he was forced to play it any longer. But then Frisk walked in, and…. 

Sans took the trombone and braced it against his chest. “Oh ma...I wish you could see me now.” 

The thought of playing his trombone again didn’t hurt anymore. No, it made him excited. He actually wanted to play it again. 

The trombone still reminded him of his mother. But now, every time he saw his reflection in the chipped brass, the image of his smiling Lady popped into his mind too. He could finally look at this prized possession again without his eye sockets burning. 

He closed his eyes, and his head fell back against the couch. 

Sans sighed. He needed a shower. Needed to look his best for the date with his Lady tomorrow after all. Normally he’d be too tired to get up and clean himself off, but with his Lady’s smile fresh in his mind, that was all he needed to rejuvenate his energy. His Lady had even mentioned taking him out to the “movies” tomorrow night. Sans had maybe heard Wings talkin’ about something like that once, but he had spaced out and the whole idea slipped his mind. 

She even said she’d _treat_ _him_ to it. He saw the way her face lit up at the pile of cash Noah had given her. This had irritated Sans at first. He was practically loaded, why didn’t his Lady ever accept his wealth? But it hit him. This was her money. She earned it. First thing she woulda done was stow it away in her savings somewhere to get out of this city, yet she offered to spend some of it on him. 

Sans got up and undid his tie, his face flushed, and his smile wide. Frisk was finally going to be his, and his alone. After years and years of dreading the new dawn of each day… for a change, he couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come... so he could take his Lady in his arms once more.

  
~~~~ 

Frisk ran into her apartment, and flopped onto her bed squealing. She flipped over and took out the cash in her purse. She reached under her bed and pulled out her beautiful heart box, shoving the cash inside. She closed the lid, and hugged the beautiful red thing to her chest. 

Laying back, she gazed up at the ceiling, revelling in the recall of tonight’s events. 

She still couldn’t say she was in love. With how attractive Jim was to her, with the Hotland opportunity and all that- her future just seemed so uncertain. She still wanted to give Jim a chance if he were interested too, but… no. No way, not after tonight. Sans had one final fuck-up to pull and he’ll be out of her life. 

But all he’s been pulling out is flowers, music, and utter openness. The true Sans Gaster. She couldn’t run off with another man so soon. Not when something has finally blossomed between them. Still…. She held up the heart box up to the ceiling in front of her. 

She still wanted to go through with the Grillby audition. 

The Gaster brothers were trying so hard to introduce monsters into human society, it would be interesting to see about introducing humans into monster society. Maybe she and Sans could even play at Grillby’s bar. She wondered if Sans even knew this “Grillby” character. 

She could have asked him about it earlier, but the whole idea had slipped her mind. She still didn’t want Sans to know about any of her potential outside-the-city jobs just yet. 

Frisk sighed with a faint smile. All well. She can still have fun tomorrow. She’ll get to meet Jim’s daughter and talk with him more. Seeing Hotland will be quite an interesting experience too. Even if she finally convinces herself she actually does like Sans, she still won’t let him control her life. The sense of freedom, whether blinded by her adrenaline high or simply true, it was still a welcome respite. 

She definitely needed a shower. A strange sense of deja vu came over her, as if she had already said that once before. She placed her delicate hand over her left breast as she felt her heart beat. Sans had used his magic again tonight. When he had first used it on her in that gross old bathroom, she had felt so violated and scared by the act. Like she was captured, never to be returned to the outside world again. 

This time, although a hint of possessiveness still lingered, the pressure was no longer there. Her heart simply felt like it was being held, gentle but firm. It had felt protected, it had felt safe. 

The young girl Frisk used to be, who wished desperately to fall in love with a musician and have a family, had been shoved to the back of her heart for so long. 

But apparently she was alive and well. It made Frisk a little apprehensive and embarrassed to allow herself to dream like this again. She just hadn’t felt so happy in such a long time, this little sliver of hope was enough to send her over the moon and back. 

Frisk knew the Gaster brothers were still mobsters. Criminal bosses. Don Dee and his gangs still existed. Would they submit to that old bastard? Or would a turf war break out into their city again? 

Everything was so uncertain, it made Frisk’s head spin. She groaned and sat up, thinking to herself that some water would be good to chug down before bed. Didn’t want to get dehydrated before tomorrow. 

She slipped off her sparkling ruby-colored dress and stretched her arms over her head. 

She walked over to her Echo-flower Sans had given her and whispered into it. 

_ “Goodnight, sweetheart.”  _

She kissed a glowing blue petal gently, and she walked into the next room to get ready for bed. Upon this rare night, stars twinkled overhead through the foggy light pollution of the bustling city; two souls beating as one. 

  
  


** _“Goodnight, sweetheart.” _ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That’s a rap! I hope you all enjoyed it. A few notes to be made about this little story fragment:  
*The song Frisk and Sans play and dance to: "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend" (Swing Cats Remix). I highly recommend listening to it in the background if you ever decide to reread this. Imagine a taste of Moulin Rouge's cover tossed in there as well. I couldn't really find a good mashup for the two. Still love 'em both though.  
*The timeline may be off here, it was tricky to keep track of what the timeframe was for the story.  
*Sans had his chat with Noah, but it’s rewound a bit to Sans paying off Noah to rehire Frisk instead of bribe him into forcing Frisk to sit next to Sans. That part of the conversation never happened.  
*If you guys see the name “Andy” anywhere in this story, let me know. I had mixed up Noah with Andy at some point, but Noah is really the bar manager I want in this story.  
*I also had forgotten that Sans associated his mother with his trombone music so much. So for Papyrus and Wings to coax it out of him was a bit of a stretch, but since Sans has been a bit masochistic after his talk with Noah, I figured it might just work if I slide it in there. 
> 
> I love Sooner or Later You’re Gonna be Mine, but my poor little heart needs some breathing room for goodness sake. I might just keel over if another thing goes wrong for Sans and Frisk!  
Staringback, please don't kill them lol


End file.
